New Girl, New Love
by Rinnocent One
Summary: Ed and Winry break up and Ed has a plan to get her back. But what happens when the plan back fires into new love?
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first FMA Fanfiction and well yeah i don't own a thing(wish i did).

Ages

Ed-17((puberty hit him and he's like tall now))

Al-16

Winry- 17

Carly-17

New girl, New love.

Chapter one.

Ed sighed as he looked out the window at the Rockbell's house. He went out with Winry for about 2 years, everything going smoothly until they got into a fight and broke up last week. Winry was avoidng Ed, they havn't spoken since the fight. Al noticed Ed's and Winry's quietness((A/N quietness might not be a word but it is now ok)) to eachother. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was only 10 A.M. The shop was opening soon and Winry would be all around the house she he went outside for a walk.

A teen-aged girl walke din while Ed was putting his shoes on. She had long brown hair in a ponytail, deep brown eyes, perfect smile and slightly short of her age. She was wearing black baggy pants and a dark red shirt, and black shoes. She looked around and noticed ed and waved slightly and asked,"Do you know where Winry Rockbell is?" Edsighed not replying just as Winry walked in and smiled softly"Hey Carly what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had an appointment to get an extension on my leg, its acouple of inches smaller than the other."She replied

Winry noded and brought her into the work shop and sat her on the couch. She removed her shoes and socks and streched out her legs as Winry noded the left one was shorter and was automail. Winry switched out the leg for one of the spares so she could walk. "You can go in the living room and wait it will be acouple of hours, maybe a day"Winry said.

Carly noded and walked into the living room as Winry worked. Ed had just came back from his walk and was sitting on a sofa. Carly was sitting on one of the chairs and looked around. Ed was watching her and smirked softly to himself but it went away _Maybe if I can get Winry jealous she will come back to me. _he thought. He looked over at Carly "hello"he greeted

"hello"she replied looking over to him.

"my name's Edwrad and what is yours?"

"Carly"

"Thats a nice name"He said to her the only reply was a blush.

Ed smiled softly, he stood up and walked over to her and offered a hand"would you like to go for a walk?"he asked. Carly looked at him and took his hand to stand up and said"Sure I would,"she replied. Ed smiled softly and led her outside. Walking next to her down the path. They talked for awhile they stoped by a river and sat down to relax alittle. On their way back, Ed had stoped her and looked her in the eyes blushing softly, which made her blush. He whispeared softly"Carly I feel like I've known you forever in such a short amount of time..."

"I know ed me too"she replied

Ed moved her slightly closer and said"I really like you"he then added"I would really enjoy if you were my girlfriend"

Carly blushed and noded, only getting a kiss from ed. Winry was taking a break from her work standing on the porch looking out to see Ed and Carly arms wraped around eachother.

R&R peeps! no chapter 2 till 10 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing wish i did

Chapter 2

Winry gasped as she watched the newly formed couple making out right in frount of her.Carly blushed deeply rubbing ed's back. Ed's tongue sliped into her mouth and they started a tongue war, his hand on her lower back, the other on her hip. This kept going for about 10-15 minutes before they need air. Carly's blush had fadded, as Ed wraped on arm over her shlouders as they went ahead inside. Winry went back inside to work again.

Once inside Ed went to find something for them to eat in the kictain. Carly followed and sat on a chair in there Winry walked in"Oh there you are, it seems your missing a part in your leg and we're going to need to order it in so it might be acouple of days to a week"She said. Carly noded softly"alrighty"she said. Winry walked out glaring at Ed.Ed pulled out some cut up Watermelon. He unwraped the bowl and walked over to carly who took a piece and ate it, smiling softly.

After about an Hour or soo they finished off the bowl of watermelon.Ed looked at the clock and said,"its getting late."Carly noded softly and stood up and said"I'll crash on the couch." Ed shoke his head and said"you can stay in the room i sleep in with me. Theres only one bed but I promice not to try anything"Carly noded softly and followe dhim upstairs. Ed went into a room that had only one bed. He pulled out a long T-shirt and handed it to Carly who took it and turne dher back to ed to change so she was only in the shirt and underwear. Ed laid down, pulling Carly with him, pulling the blanket over them his hand going up her shirt, slowly rubbing her stumach, making her relaxe. She laid her head on the pillw laying on her side ed was on his side facing Carly's back, pressed up against her holding her close and kept rubing her stumach till thye both fell asleep.

The next moring, Ember woke up slowly pulling from Carly not to wake her to go take a shower. Carly rolled onto her back then to her other side. He smiled softly at her and moved the hair out of her face. He walked out of the room and headed for the bathroom. He went to take his shower relaxing kinda before washing his hair and body. Once he finished and got out and grabed a towel and wraped it around her waist. He went back to his room as Carly was undressing and getting back in her normal clothing. He blushed deeply seeing the whole thing. Carly finished and brushed her hair with a brush she found and putting it back in a ponytail. Ed walked in and kissed her cheek"moring beautiful" Carly blushed deeply"moring"she said looking at him, noticing he was in just a towel"I'll meet you down stairs"she said heading for the door so he could get dressed. Ed dressed and went downstairs and noticed everyone was at the table for breakfast. Ed sat in the open seat between Carly and Winry. The all ate quietly.

After breakfast, Carly and ed went outside in the lawn just playing around like kids. They started a tickle fight Ed ontop of her stradeling her waist.Then they played Tackle-Tag. When Carly got free and Ed pounce don her making her fall to the ground. Winry sighed being inside and listaining to their laughter and every now and then a "you can get me this time!" and a squeel of laugher afterwards. About noon Ed and Carly were laying on the lawn now totally warn out. Ed on his back Carly on her stumach her head on his cheast. He gently stroke her back, watching the clouds roll by. Then Winry called them in for lunch. They got up, screaching. Going inside holding hands. Winry looked at them and glared softly, if you looked close enough you could see jealousy in her eyes. Ed noticed her eyes and smiled softly his plan was working. they sat down eating BLT sandwhiches.((A/N They might not have had BLT sandwhiches but in here they do)). After they finished, Winry started cleaning up after lunch and Carly helped Ed watched them. Once they finished Winry went to take a long bath. Carly looked at Ed and smiled softly and asked"what would you like to do?" Ed tought for a minute and stood up taking her hand. Leading her to the back porch which had a great view of the about to set sun. Ed sat down on one of the benches as Carly sat next to him. Ed wraped his arm around her soulder and held her close, kissing her softly. Carly kissed him back cupping his cheek. Ed deepened the kissed in his mind thinking _Why am I falling for her? The kisses feel alot more passionate then when i kissed Winry..._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for the long wait, i gots a boyfriend and i was with him all summer and then school started and my mom has breast cancer and is starting Cemo soon so, here you go and for all you guys thinking Carly is a Mary Sue your wrong!!! read to find out hehehe.

Chapter 3

Once the sunset was done Ember's head was on Ed's lap sleeping soundly. Ed stroked her hair softly watching her sleep. notiicing how hot it was for night time and how Calry could sleep wearing a long sleeved shirt.He slowly picked her upt and carried her to his small room and laid her down gentlyand undressed her down to her bra and underwear and put her in a long short sleeved shirt. As he was trying to put her arms through the holes without waking her he cought a glimsp of her wrists and notice small slits almost up to her forearms. He quickly finished getting the shirt on and got down to his shirt and boxers and laid down next to her,figuring about asking her in the morning about them.

Ed was up cooking breakfast for Winry, Carly, and Pinako. He was trying to figure out a way to bring up the subject without just blirtting it out. Meanwhile, Carly was up and about to get in the shower. Once out she got dressed into a longsleeved shirt and jeans. She brushed out her hair and headed downstairs. Winry was walking down the hallway when Carly closed to door to the bedroom Winry kinda shoved her shoulder almost making Carly trip. She glared as she headed down after Winry and turned into th ekictain and kissed ed's cheek"morning"she said. Ed looked at her and smiled lightly "morning"he said settign the table and serving food. Carly sat down as did Winry and Pinako. Ed sat down next to Carly as they all started eating.

Winry started cleaning dishes as carly looked at ed and asked"what would you like to do today?"Ed looked at her and said"how about for a walk?". She nodded and took his hand once Ed stood up. The headed outside and walked for almost a mile and went to rest under a tree. Ed looked at her and said quietly"i saw your wrists lats night..."he whispeared. Carly tensed up gently, then she sighed"now you must think im a freak or something"she said. Ed held her closer"of course not, I'm just worried about you now.Why do you do it?"he asked softly. Carly looked at him,"ever since i was like four my dad hated me, gets drunk and sometimes beats me. So i felt hated. I finally got the courage to run away"she said softly looking down. Ed put his chin on the top of her head and rubbed her shoudlers"and I'm scared what will happen if he found me"she said. Ed then nuzzled the top of her head na dsaid"If he does come back, I'll pertect you."Carly smiled softly and hugged him"thank you"she said.

Ed and Carly started heading back now that it was startign to get late. Winry was waitting for them in the lviing room like a pertective mother of her teenaged daughter 30 seconds late from cerfew from a date. ((A/N: happy? she's jealous and now wanting to be the over pertective mother hehe))The walked in and was greated by an almsot yelling"where were you?"from Winry Ed. just looked at Winry"out"he said

"out where?"Winry asked standing up.

"none of your bees wax"ed replied glaring.

Winry looked at ed and whispeared so only he can hear"i know your trying to make me jealous but its not working so why don't you stop the actting"

Ed smerked"I'm not trying to make you jealous, I just happen to like Carly, alot"he replied. Carly looked at both of them and sighed"stop fighting you two"she said.

Winry just glared to Carly and walked away into the kictain to make dinner. Carly was led by ed to the couch and sat down, sitting Carly next to him and held her close."don't let her get to you, if she tries anything, just let me know"Carly just nodded smiling softly"so can you teach me how to use Alchemley?"

A/N; so what did you guys think of this one? Carly kinda isn't a Mary Sue and the story has two conflics:Carly's dad and winry's jelousy issues. review for next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys, its been heckitc over here, my lazy ass uncle moved in and is living on our couch and keeps screwwing around with my computer, and he messed with it and all my writting files are gone along with the last 3 chapter. And my mom with her Cemo and radiation, school and making my anime convention outfit for Anime STL I'm going as Rin from fate/stay night. Never seen or read the anime i just love her outfit. I will update sooner and I just releized something, Winry could screw around with her automail but thats kinda expected. Well heres the 4th chapter enjoy!(I'm thinking about either a lemon next chapter or this chapter, I'll give ya'll a heads up.)

Chapter 4

Ed chuckled softly and nodded"of course I'll teach you alchemley."he said smiling.Carly smiled up at him and smiled softly, resting her head on his cheast. Winry was in the kictain"cooking", while watching off the reflection of the window of the two in the living room.

Carly yawned softly and looked at Ed,"so whats all planned for tonight?"she asked. Ed smerked softly and looked down at her,"you'll see you'll see" he said, as if he was planning something, which he was. "why don't you head upstairs and take a shower and meet me by the old willow tree."He said as she smiled softly at him,nodding as she stood up only to be pulled down by Ed for a soft, yet deep kiss that made Carly moan slightly.

Winry watched and the fork she had in her hand broke in half from gripping it to much and she quickly hid the fork before Ed walked in holding what looked like a picnic basket and Blanket. Winry glared as Ed started to raid the frige of two soda's, lunch meat, fruits and veggies,threw togeither a nice dinner for two."You know that isn't your food to be eating as if it grows on trees"Winry said bitterly.

"I mostly have organtic(sp?) foods, so most of it does grow on trees"Ed replied, chuckling at himself how stupid Winry was(sorry had to make Winry have a blonde moment).

Meanwhile...

Carly was in the process of taking her clothes off for her showed, trying to think what Ed was planning. she steped into the bathtub and turned the water on and turned the heat on high. she washed her hair and washed her body while relaxing at the same time.(I do this, and my showers are like 30-45 minutes long XD i run out of hot water too, thats when i know time to get out). She steped out about 10 minutes later and wrapped herself in a towel and wraped her hair in a towel. She went into the room her and Ed were sharring and raised an eyebrow when she noticed a certain blonde looking through the dorwers(sp?). She did the'I'm trying to get your attention cough', and Winry quickly turned around, holding what looked like to be holding a thong,"Ya must be a huge slut to be wearing something like that"she said.

Carly smerked softly."Those are Ed's"she said, kidding of course, but Winry didn't know that and she quickly dropped the underwear on the floor and rushed to wash her hands. Carly chuckled to herself as she went to pick up the underwear and took off the towel and put it on and went to look for a bra, after putting it on she pulled out a medium length black skirt an a classy like red v-cut top, and black ballet shoes. she sat down at the desk and pulled out cover up and held out her right arm and took the lipstick like coverup and followed the life, then smoothed it out and then added a powder conceler and up that to even out the skin tone and it looked like her arm was new baby pinching new.

She stood up and headed outside towards the old willow tree. Ed was there and waitting as he grabed a couple of deap tree leaves and transmuted two romantic candle holders and two candles and he lit them and waitted smiling as he saw Carly coming. He quickly ran towards her and smiled, blocking her view from the quickly made yet romantic picnic setting.

"close your eyes"he said softly, smiling at her.

Carly nodded and closed her eyes and felt Ed guide her towards the scene.Ed walked behind her once there and told her to open her eyes. Carly slowly opened her eyes and looked back at Ed, then the setting, then back at Ed and blushed deeply. Ed took her hand and brought her over closer and sat down, Carly sitting down next to him. Ed handed her a plate of assorted fruits, picking up a peice of apple and feeding her, making her blush even deeper. The dinner went by, hours passed and the sun setting about an hour after the dinner started. Ember smiled softly and shivered since it was getting cold, and the candles were burnt out. Ed and Carly cleaned up the picnic, well mostly Ed since he wouldn't let Carly do anything trying to be a gentleman.

Once back in the house, Ed went to put the dishes in the sink as Carly went upstairs and in the bedroom, taking her shoes off and sitting on the bed. Ed came back up and closed and locked the door, walking over to Carly kissing her deeply and pushing her back on the bed, deepening the kiss as Carly took his shirt off.

AN: muhahaha i left you off, next chapter will have the lemon maybe, i added some funny parts in here. hope ya'll like


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys, I'm back. Yes I havn't been replying a lot so I will since its summer, just got to keep reminding me. Well I hope to see you guys soon. And Enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter 5

**This Chapter is mostly Lemon!**

Ed pulled from the kiss just so his shirt could be taken off. But her quickly reunited their lips as his hand went under her shirt and massaged her left breast. He used his right hand to pull off her shirt but was stopped When Carly pushed him off her" let me freshen up a little bit" she said standing up, her face tinted with a slight pick color. She walked into the attached bathroom and quickly undressed to completely nothing, she applied a little lotion as she pulled her hair back in a messy bun. She found Ed's robe and put it on, walking out into a semi-dark room, only lighted by candles.

Carly smiled Ed was also naked but was under the blankets. She walked into his eye sight and slowly and teasingly removed the rube which Ed watched, his eyes tracing every single curve. Ed pulled her over to him and kissed her deeply, pulling her under the covers and quickly switching places to Ed was on top, both their hands roaming each others body. Ed pulled from the kiss and whispered," you sure you want to do this? It's going to hurt at first." Carly just nodded.

Ed softly rubbed his large erection against her innocent womanhood. He quickly pushed himself into her, making her squeal in pain as tears welded up in her eyes. Within minutes Carly nodded her head to single she was ready. Ed started pumping nice and slow, increasing in the deepness. Not wanting to wake anyone up in the house by loud moans and banging. He held her hands so that they were right by her head, kissing her deeply every now and then, wanting to hear her moans. Ed and Carly were quickly about to hit their peaks as Ed moaned into her ear, then whispered her name.

Winry's name.

Carly's eyes opened wide, noticing Ed was still going, as if he didn't notice what he said. She pushed Ed off her and sat up and went to get dressed. Ed groaned by the sudden lose of pleasure then sat up." Babe what's wrong?" he asked. Carly got dressed and went to go to the living room, first looking at Ed "you know very well what you did" she said leaving and just laid on the couch in the living room, tears streaming down her eyes. Ed just sat in the bed, the blanket covering from his waist down, not having a clue on what he did wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm going to make this one as long as I can. But its weird, when I write it out it looks really long. Then upload it and its short TT. So I'll make this one as long a physically possible with my cousins right behind me playing Wii. And I'm blaring BoA Kwon . Enjoy this chapter!!!

Chapter 6

Ed couldn't sleep that night. Trying to figure out what he had done wrong to make her leave right before they reached their limits. He sat up with his back against the wall, the blanket up to his waist as he closed his eyes to re-think everything that happened. He doesn't think it had anything to do with what he _did_ must have been something he said. He sighed and desided to go take a shower. Pulling a new pair of boxers out and his usual Black pants and black tank on his way to the attached bathroom.

Meanwhile downstairs...

Winry woke up early that morning to wait for the missing part from Carly's automail leg, which was saposed to come in yesterday. She walked into the living room to find a sleeping,heart broken Carly. She walked out, smiling to herself feeling joyed to find her away from Ed. She started to make breakfast for the four of them.

When Carly woke up she sat on the couch for awhile. She headed up to her and Ed's room remembering all her clothes were in there. She cracked the door open to see that he was in the shower. She quickly walked in and grabbed a new pair of under wear, bra, some pants and a long sleeved shirt. As soon as she heard the water stop runnign she quickly walked out and itno the bathroom attached to the hall, though it didn't have a bathtub. She quickly got changed and splashed her face with water. She wallked out right when Winry called for breakfast.

Ed sighed as he relaxed in the shower. Once he was done washing his hair and body her turned off the water. Then from the bedroom he heard a faint clapping of bare feet and a click of the door closing. He quickly grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and went into the room. Finding no one there he went back into the bathroom and got changed and brushed out his hair then braided it. He sighed when he heared Winry call for breakfast. He walked out only to find Carly walk out of the hall bathroom. He went to say something but didn't when she just walked passed him, ignoring his exsitence. At that second, Ed's heart felt like it shattered into a million peices.

Once down stairs Carly took a seat between Winry and Pinako. Ed sat on the other side of Carly, eating softly. Carly just stared at her food, not eating a bite. She softly stood up, excusing herself as she walked outside. Then all eyes turned to Edward. Ed scratched the back of his head.

Carly sighed as she sat on the bench on the back porch, looking down at her hands.

Once breakfast was over, Ed headed outside to talk with Carly. He sat down next to her on the bench. Her only responce was hugging her legs and scouting as far over as possible. Ed felt as though his heart was going to explode in his cheast as he went to reach over and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrouged off his hand for it only to return. She shurgged it off and slapped it away with a harsh voice saying"Don't touch me." Ed placed his hands on his lap. "I can't figure out what I did to upset you, but I'm sorry" He said looking over at her. She turned to him with a rough glare as she stood up to leave.

Ed quickly stood up and gripped her arm to prevent her from leaving."What the hell did I do to make you so mad?!"He yelled, his automail arm holding onto her upper arm with brusing pressure. Carly tried to pull away from him, tears filling up her eyes then she blinked, the tears falling."You called Winry's name!"she yelled in responce as she finally ripped away from Ed as she ran off. Winry was just opening up the door to find out what was going on to hear Carly. She turned to Ed, smiling"I knew you still had feelings for me"she said softly. Walking over to him.

Ed smiled slightly also. One part of him was telling him to run after Carly, the other was saying to take Winry right then and there.

Yes, End of chapter 6. On word it says its almost a page. I hope it doesn't make it to short. Well please review!! BTW I'm starting school in 9 days TT. But if you guys keep reminding me to update I'll update sooner.


End file.
